Just a little something
by loveanimes1996
Summary: Hibari thought of it as any other day. Why wouldn't he? It's not like he really celebrated it. Birthday fic for Hibari that was written for the heck of it. Happy Birthday, Hibari!


**Hello, dear fanfic readers! Her****e I am with my new story, an oneshot to be exact. I often wanted to make oneshots but I couldn't seem to be able to fit all that into one chapter. *sigh* Anyways, this fanfic is for Hibari, my favourite Katekyo Hitman Reborn character. That guy is just awesome! ****Truth to be told I did not write this fanfic on May 5****th****. I actually started this fanfic on April 10****th**** since I know that with school and all, I would not have been able to write a fic in just one night. Also, I got **_**LOTS **_**of help from my dear friend Alicia Spades and hopefully will "kind of" reach your expectations. Also, thanks to Kimmy for giving me her **_**opinions. **_**Since this is for Hibari and it is published on May 5****th****, what could it mean? It's a birthday fic for him, of course! Happy God-knows-how-old-you-are (maybe 17, 18, 19 or 20) Birthday, Hibari! :D **

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, of course.**

**Currently listening to: Kokoro no Hoshi by Yuni. (This song kind of influenced my way of writing. It's a bit heavier than usual. XD)**

**Warning: I do not have a "beta" to proof read my fics so **_**beware of grammatical and orthographical errors/mistakes**_

Hibari slowly opened his eyes.

He stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before slowly getting out of bed. The skylark changed himself and opened the curtains. The sun had risen and it casted an orange glow on the still sleeping town. He opened the window for a bit, letting the light breeze caress his face.

Afterwards, he did his morning toilet and went to the kitchen to cook some easy meal. His eyes focused on the date displayed on the calendar. May 5th. It was his birthday. His birthday didn't bother him much. It was just like any day. It's not like he celebrated it. The only thing that changed was his age.

He put the dishes in the sink to wash them later when he got back from school and put out a few seeds on a plate for Hibird.

Hibari draped his jacket on his shoulders but before he left for school, he went to the living room. There, the prefect did a short prayer in front of the small indoors altar. He stared at his parents' smiling faces for a while before leaving.

Hibari decided to walk to Namimori instead of using his motorcycle, which he normal does. The freshness of the morning air felt good so he took his time to walk to school. He had around an hour to spare before students started crowding.

When he was almost there, Hibari felt his eyebrows rise slightly when he saw somebody already standing in front of the school gates. As he neared, he discovered who that person was. It was the Kokuyo Land girl with the pineapple hair style.

Chrome, who was in a sitting position, got up quickly and dusted her skirt as Hibari came closer. She waited patiently as the teen slowly came in front of her.

"What business do you have here?" he asked simply.

From the information he gathered about her and her friends, she stayed in her little den for the whole day, rarely coming out, while her friends did all the "shopping" and other outdoors activities. So it was a little surprising to find her in front of _his_ school this early in the morning.

"Mukuro-sama and I are here to give you birthday presents," she answered just as simply.

Right after she said that, mist gathered next to her and you can see a faint Mukuro silhouette that is starting to form. When he became a solid figure, Hibari already had his tonfas out and ready to strike.

Though, before he had the chance to attack, Mukuro stops him.

"Attacking me right now won't do anything good, skylark. I'm just an "illusion" so it wouldn't actually be considered a fight. Also, I don't intend on fighting you on your birthday. Anyways, I can not stay here for a long time so here's your birthday present from me."

Mukuro brings out a small bonsai sakura tree and smirks upon seeing the face that Hibari makes.

"Now, now. Don't be shy~ Just take it~"

Hibari took the bonsai from his hands and without a thought, threw it away. _Far_ away. Mukuro chuckles at the prefect's actions while Chrome simply hands out her gift. It was a small bird shaped wallet. The bird shared some similar traits with Hibird.

Seeing that Hibari wasn't making a move to take the gift out of her outstretched hands, she simply reached for his and puts the wallet in.

"Oya, oya. I want one too, Nagi." Mukuro whined slightly.

"I'm sorry Mukuro-sama, but it's not your birthday. After all, Reborn-san told us to get something for Cloud Man as it is his birthday." Chrome chided him lightly.

"_That explains how they know it's my birthday,"_ Hibari thought.

"Hmm… It wouldn't suit me very well anyways. It's too soft and weak looking," Mukuro said aloud, after a few moments of reflection.

With a movement so fast that it seemed like a blur, Hibari threw the wallet right at Mukuro's face. It flew at him with such a speed that the latter didn't even see it coming. All he knew was receiving a leather wallet right at his face. Now, leather wasn't exactly soft as most whips were made with it because of the pain it causes when used with a combination of extreme speed and strength. So basically, Mukuro then had a _huge_ AND red bird shaped mark in the middle of his face. Hibari then bent down to retrieve the fallen wallet and dusted it.

"I'll take it," he said. "Now get out of my sight before I bite you to death for illegally appearing on school ground."

Chrome then bowed while Mukuro simply dissolved.

* * *

><p>Hibari was doing his usual rounds in the corridors while occasionally popping up in a class to see if all students were present when the bell rang to signal lunch time. As he walked away from the bustling corridors, he came face to face with Gokudera.<p>

"I was about to go look for you," Gokudera growled.

Hibari's eyebrows rose slightly. It was no secret that the bomber didn't like Hibari. So when Gokudera was looking for him, it was bound to be something important.

"Tch, I don't even know why I'm doing this," Gokudera muttered under his breath.

Suddenly, he handed Hibari a pack of cigarettes that he bought earlier that day at the local store. It was the cheapest one there was. After all, Gokudera wasn't going to give Hibari something expensive.

"Tobacco is a plant that is found in cigarettes and it relieves stress and calms people. You should try taking some for, y'know… Actually, why do I even bother? I wouldn't have done it if Reborn-san hadn't ask me to. Tch." And with that, he left without another word.

Hibari stared at the little package that was now in his hand and started walking. Later, if you look in the garbage that was nearest to the place where Hibari had met with Gokudera, you will definitely find a pack of cigarettes in it.

* * *

><p>As Hibari walked to the rooftop for his daily nap, he heard his name being called. He turned and saw Yamamoto running towards him. The prefect frowned.<p>

"No running in the corridors or I'll bite you to death," he stated calmly.

The teen visibly slowed to a walk and came to a stop in front of Hibari. Yamamoto had, as usual, his huge grin as he faced the prefect. Not even the slightest fear could be found in his eyes. The baseball player simply got his hands from behind his back and in them was a medium sized bag. Hibari looked at him, a silent question in his eyes. Yamamoto replied with a grin.

"I noticed that you seem to like japanese culture quite a lot. More than most actually. After the kid told me when your birthday was, I was wrecking my brain trying to find something to give you. I settle on a simple but japanese gift."

As Hibari reached for the bag, he took a quick peak in it and found a box. On the box, there seemed to be a picture of a japanese tea set.

"Well, now that I've given you your gift, I'd better get going or else I'm going to be late for class!" Yamamoto started walking away, remembering the rule to not run.

Hibari spared another glance at the bag before leaving for the reception room.

* * *

><p>When Hibari <em>finally<em> arrived at the rooftop, he settled down for his nap. Just when he was about to close his eyes, he felt the wind pick up and a loud noise could be heard just above him. A helicopter. The skylark felt his eyebrows twitch. Only one person dared visit him on the rooftop during school time and with helicopter no less.

"KYOOOOOYAAAA!"

…And call him by his first name without even adding a honorific.

As Dino came down from the ladder attached to the helicopter, Hibari was already on his feet, ready to _welcome_ the annoying Bronco that dared disturb his rest.

Just as Dino's foot touched the rooftop, Hibari was already running towards him, tonfas ready to strike. Dino effortlessly ducked but accidently slipped and landed on his face. Hibari stared at the twitching figure on the floor in front of him. How did this idiot beat him again?

So now, after Romario had put a small band aid on his boss' forehead, Hibari is facing a slightly pouty Dino because of the _cold_ reception from his former student.

"What are you doing here?" Hibari asked curtly, though he had a slight idea. At the question, Dino smiled, back to himself again, and nodded to Romario. The latter brought up a single ticket.

"This is a life time membership to this place I often go to in Italy. It's a place that some _pretty_ strong Mafia hitmen and bosses go to to have a good fight. Of course, killing is prohibited, but it's a great way to relieve stress. Since it's a _life time_, you can go whenever you want. I thought that it would be a nice birthday present for you after Reborn told me when it was," Dino explained.

Hibari wordless took the ticket from Romario's hand and then smirked. Oh was he going to have fun in the future. Dino then bid his farewells and went back to Italy by helicopter. After all, he didn't plan on staying. Just simply here to give his student a birthday present, as a tutor.

As the prefect stared at the steadily disappearing helicopter, Hibari was thinking how he was _finally_ going to have his peace and quiet.

* * *

><p>Hibari was, as usual, doing his after school rounds to make sure that <em>nobody<em> was loitering around doing bad things to _his_ school. As he was walking through the high school section, he suddenly met with Sasagawa Ryohei.

"What are you doing here? School's over so you should have been long gone. Do I need to bite you to death?" Hibari asked the boxer.

"I was just simply looking for you! You don't need to bite me to death!"

Hibari was beginning to get used to the pattern.

"I'm just here to give you this! Master Pao Pao, the EXTREME Thai boxer, told me to give you something for your birthday!"

"_The baby again?"_

Hibari sighed.

He took the bottle that was in Ryohei's hands and discovered that it was a actually a bottle of sake. He looked at Ryohei with a "What the hell do you think you're doing" look and Ryohei gave him his extreme grin.

"Only EXTREMELY manly man are allowed to drink this! Anyways, I have to go back or Kyoko will get worried!"

…And with that, he stormed off.

Hibari looked at the bottle in his hands and shrugged. And thus is how our dear prefect discovered his low tolerance for alcoholic beverages.

* * *

><p>Hibari was in the reception room, preparing to leave. Suddenly, the little cow kid that spent all his time with Sawada Tsunayoshi came flying through the open window.<p>

Hibari just stared as the kid did a few flips before his head finally collided with the wall. Then the kid started bawling his eyes out.

"Must… not… cry!"

…But sadly he wasn't able to so he simply pulled out his ten year bazooka and shot himself. In a "Poof" of pink smoke, Lambo was replaced by his ten years later self. Hibari just stared, unblinking, as the whole play unfolded right before his eyes.

"My, my. It seems like my younger self got in trouble (with Reborn) again," Adult Lambo sighed. He then seemed to realize that he was in the presence of the very scary Cloud Guardian and automatically backed away out of reflex. The Thunder Guardian then stared at the bundle of cloth (thankfully not dirty) that he was carrying in his arms and looked at Hibari. He repeated his little eye game before Hibari finally ran out of patience. Just what did this kid think he was doing? The prefect was about to speak when Adult Lambo beat him to it. He surprised Hibari by nearly shoving the bundle in his arms and quickly backing away.

"It's your birthday today from what I learned from Reborn. I was wondering how to give this to you but since I'm in the presence of the younger you, it makes things much, _much_, easier. Oh, and no need to thank me. I simply saw that yours was getting worn so I bought a new one to replace it. It looks the same as your old one too. Now bye! I've got other things to do," Adult Lambo said before leaving the room by the door.

Hibari then looked at the piece of cloth he now had in his arms. He was a bit puzzled by what the kid had said so he decided to "open" it. After he straightened the bundle out, he discovered that it was actually a black kimono with a purple juban*. He then proceeded to fold it neatly before preparing to leave.

* * *

><p>It was already dark (because of a few <em>disturbances<em> he came upon when he was about to leave) when he got out of school. So imagine his surprise when he saw none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi standing in front of the school gates, seemingly waiting for him. As he approached, the younger teen tensed but then forced himself to relax. After all, Hibari wasn't going to bite him to death for waiting outside of school, now was he?

"What are you doing here this late? Did the baby send you here as well?" Hibari asked.

"E-eh? R-Reborn? Umm… No…? Why? I came on my own will. For once he didn't have to threa-, I mean, _force_ me into doing something," Tsuna mumbled.

Hibari was a bit surprised but he was able to mask his emotions well with all the practice that he's had. Everybody he met today was in some ways sent by the baby and here was Sawada Tsunayoshi, the boy who practically _fainted_ whenever he sees Hibari, standing in front of him, on his own _free will_ no less. How ironic.

"A-anyways. I'm just here to give you this for your birthday. I saw your birthday in a file on the principal's desk at the beginning of the year when I was, ummm, sent there… Ehehehe…" Tsuna chuckled unconvincingly. "So I thought: 'Why not? It wouldn't hurt to give Hibari-san something for his birthday.' I know it's not much but I don't have much money after Reborn has confiscated most of it saying that "A great boss should know how to handle his money"."

With this, the boy handed Hibari his birthday gift. It was a simple purple wind chime with little orange coloured bird drawings on it. It was simple but nice. It was a gift that Hibari wasn't very surprised to receive from Tsuna. The gift actually shared similar traits with the boy. Simple but nice.

"So now that I'm done with this, I'd better get going or else Reborn is going to scold me for being late again!" With this, the boy left but not before hearing a faint "_Thank you_" directed at him. His step faltered but picked up again after turning around to give a small smile to the prefect. A smile that spoke volumes to Hibari's eyes.

Hibari had no idea what got to him but oh well. Something that is said cannot be taken back, right?

He made sure that the gates were locked and left for home.

* * *

><p>When Hibari got home and entered the kitchen, the prefect came face to face with the small bonsai sakura tree that he was SURE that he had thrown away earlier in that day. It seems like he has made a mistake since here it was, placed right in the middle of his dining table. As he approached the curse tree, he saw a note:<p>

"_Don't even try, skylark. No matter how many times you try to throw it, my gift will only reappear. Now have a nice birthday~!_

_By Rokudo Mukuro" _was neatly written on the piece of paper.

Hibari was tempted to still go ahead and throw it but he was tired so he decided to give up on the idea. He'll find a way to deal with it later.

So instead, he ate and washed the dishes. After that, he watched a bit of TV and seeing that nothing interesting was going on, he shut it down, deciding to sleep early. After he took a shower and changed into pyjamas, he was about to go to bed when he remembered something. He went to the living room, in front of his parents' altar. He did his prayers and stared at the picture again. This time, a small but real smile graced his lips and he left for bed.

* * *

><p><em>Ten Years Later<em>

"Kyo-san. I am here to remind you that at five o'clock sharp in the afternoon, you will be having a meeting with an ally Family,"

Hibari glanced at his second in command and sighed with visible boredom. He might be the _aloof _Cloud Guardian that was free and can do about anything he wanted without any indrance but there were still times were he had to do _some _jobs. For example, beating the living daylights out of disobedient/traitorous Allies. Also, when the Vongola needed a little help on _convincing _people, Hibari was the man.

These were actually interesting jobs since Hibari got to have _some _fun but the meeting that was scheduled today is actually extremely boring. All he needed to do was discuss some trading affairs wih the Pettine Family. Of course, just because he doesn't like it doesn't mean that he won't do it. In the Guardians, Hibari is famous for his _bargaining_ talents. He was the one that came with the highest amount of jobs that were successfully done.

Now back to the point.

Hibari slowly closed his eyes once more, ready to drift back into the peaceful and quiet state he was previously in when Kusakabe decided that he was not yet ready to leave.

"If you would allow me, Kyo-san, I would like to ask you a question. (Hibari nodded) I have never seen that ornament before. May I ask you why you suddenly decided to put it there?" Kusakabe asked, frowning slightly at the purple wind chime that seemed strangely out of place but at the same time, strangely fitting.

Hibari spared a quick glance at what his second in command was talking about before closing his eyes once again.

"_That is just something to remember someone by._"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Omake: What if Yamamoto has given Hibari free sushi coupons instead of a japanese tea set? <strong>__(Also got the idea form Alicia Spades)_

Tsuyoshi's POV

"Welco-!"

My warm greeting was cut off when I saw a raven haired teen enter the door. He had a casual look on his face but his body was clearly tense as he took a seat as _far_ as possible from the other customers. I immediately went over to him. When I came in front of him, he held up a "Free Sushi" coupon. Realisation dawned upon me.

"OH! You must be Hibari Kyouya, leader of the disciplinary committee! My son goes to the same school as you! You must know him! His name is Yamamoto Takeshi!" I started cheerfully. He only nodded tersely.

I asked him what type of sushi he wanted and he answered by a curt "Gunkan-Maki"*. I quickly made them and after finishing my task, I did a few more types of sushi and placed them on top of the counter, in front of Hibari-kun. I turned around after hearing another customer call me but right after I turned to face the boy, I discovered that all the sushi was gone. Hibari-kun had his chopsticks placed neatly in front of him and he left with a simple nod. As he walked through the door, I grinned.

"Come again next time!"

…And the door slide shut.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Juban: <strong>__A second layer that is worn __**under**__ a kimono. _

_**Gunkan-Maki**__** (Gunkan or Funamori): **_A type of sushi where a strip of nori is wrapped around a bar of rice. Fish eggs, such as sea urchin herring or salmon roe, are ladled on top of the rice.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I now officially deem myself unable to write <strong>**humour. I have the feeling that I completely failed the whole thing. *sigh* I don't even know whether or not it's supposed to be funny. . I tried my best with the gift (thought most of the ideas came from Alicia Spades) so that they will be a bit more special than the usual baseball bat and boxing gloves. Also, some phrases were REALLY awkward to read, even for me but I was too lazy to do anything about it… =.=" The only good thing was that I was able to break my record of words with a total of 3705 words (On Microsoft .). **

**So ****anyways, Happy Birthday again, Hibari, and I hope that you won't be too lonely! Oh! and to make both he and I happy, please R&R! (Though you might have already **_**read**_** the story if you're **_**here**_**.****)**

**P.-S.:**** If by any chance you are reading this story, Alicia Spades, I really do hope that you are not **_**too **_**cruel with your comments. I tried my best. T.T**

**P.-S.-S.: Kimmy, if YOU're reading this, then please leave a review with your name.**


End file.
